<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rokuya Nagi by Trash_Candy_XU</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24834283">Rokuya Nagi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash_Candy_XU/pseuds/Trash_Candy_XU'>Trash_Candy_XU</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:55:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24834283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash_Candy_XU/pseuds/Trash_Candy_XU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Honestly, I wanted to see how Rich Text works and it's more complicated than I thought! Looks fun, but complicated, I'll do testing some other time because my baby's fanfic got lost! I actually work on it so I could post it on time, but technical problems are the worse! Don't worry Nagi, it'll be up tomorrow so enjoy this official art for now!😥</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rokuya Nagi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Honestly, I wanted to see how Rich Text works and it's more complicated than I thought! Looks fun, but complicated, I'll do testing some other time because my baby's fanfic got lost! I actually work on it so I could post it on time, but technical problems are the worse! Don't worry Nagi, it'll be up tomorrow so enjoy this official art for now!😥</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://www.google.com/search?tbm=isch&amp;source=hp&amp;ei=6dnuXu6cJrCygge-z7fICQ&amp;q=idolish7+rokuya+nagi&amp;oq=Idolish7+ro&amp;gs_lcp=ChJtb2JpbGUtZ3dzLXdpei1pbWcQARgDMgIIADICCAAyAggAMgIIADIGCAAQCBAeOgcIKRCxAxBDOgIIKToFCAAQsQM6BQgAEIMBUPUOWL42YLlGaABwAHgAgAH4AYgBvAmSAQUxLjcuMZgBAKABAbABAg&amp;sclient=mobile-gws-wiz-img#imgrc=MDleaTcmZQs9fM&amp;imgdii=6Q6T03zGH9kYwM">https://www.google.com/search?tbm=isch&amp;source=hp&amp;ei=6dnuXu6cJrCygge-z7fICQ&amp;q=idolish7+rokuya+nagi&amp;oq=Idolish7+ro&amp;gs_lcp=ChJtb2JpbGUtZ3dzLXdpei1pbWcQARgDMgIIADICCAAyAggAMgIIADIGCAAQCBAeOgcIKRCxAxBDOgIIKToFCAAQsQM6BQgAEIMBUPUOWL42YLlGaABwAHgAgAH4AYgBvAmSAQUxLjcuMZgBAKABAbABAg&amp;sclient=mobile-gws-wiz-img#imgrc=MDleaTcmZQs9fM&amp;imgdii=6Q6T03zGH9kYwM</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>